Pinwheels are Overrated
by 9thstar
Summary: Being skewered by pipes and ending up in the Naruto world as Sasuke and Itachi's younger brother is just a normal Sunday afternoon for Natsuki. With the Akatsuki, A certain snake bastard and Danzo to worry about, changing the future will be harder than he initially thought. An obsession with dango that rivals Itachi's and milking storage seals for all their worth, chaos is ensured.


**Woo, another reborn fanfic. **

**This time as Sasuke and Itachi's younger brother. This one is more serious than my Sasuke one, so despite Natsuki being a good person and wanting to help everybody... well, that's not always gonna be the case. This isn't a wish-fulfillment fic, if it was, everybody would be shirtless while singing kumbaya, which isn't the case, sadly.**

**Warning; Depressing themes.**

* * *

_"There is no value in killing the likes of you... Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, then Hate me, Detest me, Curse me, and survive in an unsightly way."- Itachi Uchiha_

* * *

My death was rather violent.

Some idiot didn't attach the metal pipes to the truck properly. Maybe it was my fault for following too closely behind the semi-truck. In the end, it didn't matter, that's in the past, besides, it's not like I could go back and change anything.

I was impaled by metal pipes, probably caused a few additional crashes as well.

I thought that was the end, I mean, life that is. Whether I was stuck in limbo, or whatever afterlife awaited me, this was not what I expected. Being reborn into a fictional world. Hell, it's not really 'fictional' anymore, is it?

* * *

_I tugged on Itachi's hand, smiling warmly up at him. Being a fan of a character was one thing, growing up with them, loving them like a sibling, was another. His fate and the other's lingered in the back of my mind, but I chose to stay ignorant since there was nothing I could do to stop the massacre anyway. What was a seven-year-old going to change anyway? 'Something', the voice in the back of my mind whispered. _

"_Hey Itachi, could we train together? You promised me you'd help me with shuriken." He looked down at me, eyes weary. A small smile formed on his face, "Maybe-" He was interrupted by Sasuke rounding the corner, expression relieved once he spotted us. "Itachi-nii, can you please train with me and Natsuki?" He popped the question, while Itachi looked down at us with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe next time Sasuke, Natsuki."_

_Sasuke made to protest, but Itachi poked our forehead's with both hands. "Some other time." Was his reply, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and the reason was obvious, well, to me at least. I crossed my arms, staring at him defiantly, "You keep saying that, we know you're busy, but you gotta relax once in a while Itachi-nii." I licked my dry lips, "Plus you owe us, and if you try to resist we will force you to with our combined power."_

_Sasuke snickered while Itachi had a torn expression. "Yeah Nii-san, we've been training!" Sasuke pointed at our older brother, "We have improved a lot." I nodded sagely, "Indeed Sas-chan, I'm amazing at making paper shuriken now." Itachi's shoulders slumped, "Perhaps for a few minutes." He caved, though it seemed he was relieved for a welcome distraction. I closed my eyes in a smile, "Love you Itachi."_

* * *

I gasp in a mouthful of air, sitting up abruptly on the hospital bed, hands shaking. I looked around wildly, once I confirmed I was safe, I let myself relax and flop back down onto the bed. My head swam, my thoughts and recollections were fuzzy, but I could only concentrate on one concern at the moment. What happened? I couldn't remember anything, nothing that could have me end up in the hospital-

My blood ran cold.

The massacre. It happened, did Itachi use Tsukuyomi on me? Is that why I can only recall bits and pieces of my new life? The memories from my first life were clear but more focused on anime and manga than I think they did before. I took deep breaths to calm myself down, wouldn't due to panic.

I slipped out of the sheets silently and stood barefoot on the cold, tiled floor. I needed to find Sasuke. Though he was only a year older, I still felt somewhat safe in his presence. I rocked on the balls of my feet and bit my lip. After thinking through a few scenarios in my head, I can only assume that the genjutsu momentarily made me forget some things, though it was still kinda scary how little I could remember at the moment. I knew the anime knowledge, some random facts, and then a few real memories of hanging out with my brothers. I shrugged, "Guess I'll say I have temporary amnesia." I muttered to myself, wincing when my voice came out raspy.

I made my way to the door, and opened it quietly, taking in the hallway. From the light outside the windows, it was clear that it was sometime around dawn. I roamed the hallways, my bare feet hitting the tiles the only sound. Stopping momentarily and closing my eyes, I searched for my brother's familiar chakra, pursing my lips when I felt an unfamiliar signature in his room. Having no chakra in my last life made me sensitive to it, and could sense familiar signatures if they were close. In terms of an actual sensor, it's pretty much useless unless the enemy stands around behind a nearby tree and waits for me to attack them. I couldn't sense suppressed signatures, so yeah, no sensor job for me I guess.

I took off into a sprint towards Sasuke, stretching my muscles from being in bed for a few... days? A week? Eh, no clue. I passed a nurse, startling her. I supposed she recognized me immediately since her eyes widened. "U-Uchiha-san! You shouldn't be up-" I ignored her and pulled open the door abruptly, startling the room's occupants. "Sasuke." He was sitting on the edge of his bed while a doctor examined his vitals, but snapped his head up in my direction when I spoke. "N-Natsuki?" He murmured, and I nodded. I quickly moved towards him, blatantly pretending the doctor wasn't there. I sat beside him, we were almost the same height, give or take an inch or two.

I wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened for a moment, then returned the hug, whispering into my shoulder. "I-i thought you were dead too. Don't leave me, not again." I couldn't decipher the rest but just sat there, providing a pillar of comfort. '_That's the job of the older brother.'_ I thought with a rueful smile that was gone as soon as it came. Guilt gnawed at me, I couldn't remember the massacre and honestly wasn't affected by it much. Detaching myself and still regarding it as part of a manga that I enjoyed.

I can't remember how long we stayed like that, but I noticed the doctor was gone, and someone else approaching the door. They opened it, Sasuke and I's gazes almost identical, somber, suspicion in his, curiosity in mine. I tried not to gawk when I saw our visitor, the freaking legend, the Third Hokage himself. I sat up a little straighter, reluctantly peeling my arms off my brother. "Hokage-sama." I intoned softly. I discreetly clasped Sasuke's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Natsuki-Kun, Sasuke-Kun, is it alright if I ask you a few questions?" I nodded, not that he would take no for an answer of course. We were the last living(screw you Obito) Uchiha, our only direct family was a traitor and massacred his clan, of course, we would be questioned. Mental evaluation and all that.

* * *

I looked out the window, the sun was already above the Hokage monument, people bustling to get ready in the streets down below, civilians opening their stores. I sighed, running a hand through my short, ebony hair. "That was a heavy sigh, not suited for one so young." The Hokage commented, causing me to turn to him. I shrugged, then stretched and stood from the bed, my back cracking. "Can we go home?" He paused, considering it. "Hmm, you need to stay in the hospital a few more days for health evaluations, then you'll be discharged. '_And it will give the cleanup crew time to get rid of the blood,'_ went unsaid. I nodded, looking out the window one last time, "I'll be back later Sasuke-nii." I promised quietly, leaving the room and heading to my own.

The door closed with a click, and I pressed against it, sagging to the ground. Comforting Sasuke had drained me, along with my own confusing, indescribable emotions. I brought my knees to my chest, burying my head in my knees. I stayed like that for a few minutes, before deciding to practice some katas to keep myself busy. I rose, then quietly assumed the first stance, going through the motions naturally. Breathing deeply, and closing my eyes. My limbs moved gracefully, and I relaxed into it. Feet twisting, wrist rotating around, my fingers moved nimbly through the air. I prioritized flexibility in my sparing, and speed. My build wasn't made for being a tank.

I was so absorbed in the movements that I didn't hear the door open, and someone stepped into the room quietly. He cleared his throat, making me spin around to face him, hands twitching towards my hip, where my kunai holster would be. "Good reflexes, that's good for a shinobi in training. Sarutobi chuckled warmly at my flushed face. I felt myself relaxing instinctively from his grandfatherly aura but stayed somewhat wary. This was someone who could end me easily with only his pinkie finger. "T-thank you Hokage-sama." I swallowed my jittery nerves and gave a quick bow. He placed a calloused, wrinkly hand on my shoulder, "No need for such formalities Natsuki-Kun." I nodded, "Of course Hokage-sa- Hokage-Jiji" He gave a hearty laugh, shaking his head, muttering something about 'children these days.'

"Um, Jiji, when would we be going back to the academy? And when we do… can I be placed in my brother's class? I mean, I'm already the top of my class, and-" (I duly noted that I move my hands when I talk if I'm nervous.) I snorted when I thought of a vine back in my first life, then steeled my expression again. Great, the Hokage's going to think I'm clinically insane. Well, it's not like I can help it when I think of something funny and start laughing. I coughed into my fist, looking up at him, pleading with my eyes, and with a silent promise that I would follow Sasuke into his class if he denied me anyway.

He made a noise of contemplation, "Hmm, coincidentally, that's what I came here to talk to you about. I suppose something like that can be arranged if you qualify of course." My response probably shone on my face because he smiled, "Of course Jiji-sama, I just want to be with my brother, obviously." I rambled, cheeks flushing. I was terrible at showing my immense gratitude other than getting touchy and smothering someone in a hug. I don't know my boundaries with Hiruzen, and I certainly didn't want to cross them. I let a full-blown smile bloom on my face, which throws most people for a loop since Uchiha are normally all stoic. "So when could I take the tests or whatever?" I bounced on the balls of my feet, ready to train, to do _something_. Whether it's throwing kunai, jogging, or doing something with my hands, it didn't matter. I hated staying stock still and doing nothing, like when I'm participating in most official clan matters.

"Eager, that's good. You should always approach things with a confident attitude, and carry on the will of fire." I nodded, "Yep." I replied, popping the 'p'. Hmm, ok, I'm bored again. I wonder if I can make requests. "Hey, um, Jiji. Do they have any origami paper here?"

* * *

I thanked the nurse for taking care of me and walked out of the hospital double doors with Sasuke in tow. I pulled him by the hand through the streets, fervently ignoring the pitying looks sent our way. A change of clothes was brought to us, proudly displaying the uchiwa on the backs of the shirts. They were obviously taken from the compound, which I was grateful for. I liked this particular shade of blue. "Natsuki, stop pulling me," Sasuke whined, glaring at me when I giggled. Rolling my eyes, I let go. "I just thought we could get some Dango before we… go home." His eyes flickered to his feet and I sighed.

I put my hand on his shoulder, a small reassuring smile on my face. "It's better to just get it over with, we can seal off… that room." He nodded, biting his lip. "Alright, Otouto."

We wound our way around a few civilians and came up to the dango shop Itachi used to take me too, and would eat at in the future. Sasuke never cared for sweets, so most of my memories here(that I could recall.) were with Itachi.

My heart ached.

I clenched my fists, nails digging into my palms. Itachi sacrifices everything to protect the village when the village never cared in the first place. How is that fair?

It's not. life isn't fair, _calm down_.

I let out a sharp breath, causing Sasuke's eyes to flicker to me in concern. I waved him off, forcing a smile on my face. "It's alright Sasuke-nii," I reassured him. I could tell he didn't really believe it, neither of us was emotionally alright now. We have to stay strong for each other since we have no one else. Apart of me wanted someone to blame, someone to hate, someone to hurt. I didn't like that part of me. I wanted to be a good person, but I know Danzo has to die eventually. Not because of my hatred, or Sasuke's, but so he doesn't screw this village over more than he has already. So he doesn't hurt more children.

I took a seat next to Sasuke, ordering tea for the both of us, and Dango for me. Both of us were silent, just finding comfort in each other's presence.

A lady brought us our tea and my Dango. I was never a fan of tea, but the hot liquid warmed my cold body and was a nice addition to my favorite sweet. All the tension drained out of me, I was so, so tired. I guess we should take things one step at a time, stress isn't healthy after all. I shoved the Dango down my throat, my addiction not being fed while in the hospital. I let a real smile slip onto my features, looking across the table at my older brother. I felt the chakra's thrum in my veins, tightening in conviction. I would save my brothers, save this world, this village.

This is my home.

* * *

The traditional door swung open, Sasuke's grip tightened on the handle. I placed my hand on his shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile. He sighed, then entered the house with me right behind him. I closed it softly with a click, locking it. I automatically began taking off my sandals, like I've done this countless times before. Sasuke followed suit, then sat the bag on groceries on the table tiredly. We both headed off to our bedrooms with a goodnight exchanged between us. I neared my room, poking my head in the doorway. It was a good-sized room, with a bed against one of the walls, a painting of what looked like a man hung above it. It stood out since they didn't look like an Uchiha.

There was a large, square rug in the center of the room, stopping short of the walls about a meter. It was a soft gray, and the walls were painted a dull light blue. The floor that wasn't covered in the carpet was paneled oak, like the rest of the house's floors. A closet door was slightly ajar, attached to the same wall the entryway was. A dresser sat against the wall across from the bed and was littered with paper cranes and flowers. There were a few shelves and end tables with similar creations, and sometimes an odd kunai or shuriken. Thick sketchbooks sat on one of the shelves, another had paints and pencils in jars. My eyes softened at a memory from my past life, I was an artist then too.

I entered the room and left the door open a crack, then approached my dresser. I opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a nightshirt and shorts, ditching my current clothes for the pajamas. I threw them into the hamper at the foot of my bed, yawning, making my eyes water. I stiffened when I felt someone watching me, then relaxed. We were definitely being guarded by Anbu, so it's probably them. Maybe I just have a strong six sense or something. Shrugging, I retreat to my bed, peeling back the covers and slipping in.

Pausing, I stood on the mattress and gazed at the painting of the man. It was a portrait. I felt a sense of Deja Vu and traced my fingertips down the brushstrokes. He had beautiful tanned skin and honey-colored eyes. His hair was messy in a clean way, made up of thick hazel curls. They ended just below his ear, an expression of mirth on his features. His eyes almost seemed alive, like they would be sparkling in amusement if he were tangible. A smirk-grin rested on his lips, eyes dipping, and wearing a simple gray t-shirt. I stared at that face for a moment, before my eyes widened and a nasty headache came on, making me clutch my head in pain. I let out a quiet gasp, sliding back down to the bed. I waited a few minutes to fade, before pulling the covers over me, suddenly drained instead of sleepy. I closed my eyes and curled up in myself with the blankets, allowing my consciousness to roam until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

I shifted nervously next to my brother. We just arrived at the academy gates. We were actually about twenty minutes early, most of the students still have yet to show yet. I followed behind Sasuke closely, with him the one knowing where our classroom is. The hallways had that school smell, the windows allowing the bright sunlight to shine in. I breathed deeply, ready to be the official youngest in Sasuke's class. I wasn't really that nervous since the rookie 9 are pretty chill, all things considered. I just hoped no one picked on us, specifically me. I didn't really care, but Sasuke might, and that Uchiha sass attracts a lot of attention. I swear if someone brings up the massacre I will throttle them.

We entered the classroom, perking up at being the first ones here. We got dibs on the best seats. I mentally fist-pumped, sitting in the middle seat and Sasuke by the window. The row was the same as shown in the show, guess Sasuke liked the consistency. My dear brother propped his head up with his first, staring out the window in visible boredom, or apathy. I reached into the bag I bought, retrieving a small stack of origami papers. I set on making whatever my hands led me to make, absentmindedly folding the paper and waiting for the classroom to fill up.

Students started arriving in a slow trickle before the majority finally arrived and took a seat. I was sent a few questioning glances, mostly from the girls. Soon everyone was sitting, and the man, the myth, the legend, Iruka-sensei entered the classroom. He scanned the room before faint disprovable shone in his posture. I was confused, but then it dawned on me there was someone missing. Naruto. I shrugged before finishing the crane I was making. I found paper cranes to be one of my favorites to make, especially the whole wish-granting myth surrounding them.

I broke from my musings when someone rushed into the classroom, skidding to a halt and almost knocking Iruka over. "Naruto, you're late. AGAIN!" A few of the other students snickered while Sasuke just silently scoffed. The blonde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry, I got sidetracked Iruka-sensei." Iruka accepted his flimsy excuse begrudgingly, telling him to take a seat. Naruto looked around before his gaze settled on me, or more specifically, the empty seat next to me. He marched over and sat down, turning to me. "Hey, you look like teme." he stage whispered to me, making me snort. Iruka cleared his throat, "Alright class, today we have a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself, and state your dreams for the future." I stood, raising a brow at the attention I was getting now.

I casually placed my hands in my pockets, and let a faint smirk form on my face. "My name is Uchiha Natsuki, and my dreams for the future…" I pretended to think for a moment. "World domination." I shrugged nonchalantly, "Other than that, I haven't really thought of it. I could see the gears turning in Naruto's head before he pointed dramatically at me. "You're Sasuke-teme's brother!" He announced the obvious, while a few girls perked up. "I am," I replied with an amused expression. He looked at me, then Sasuke brooding out the window. "The name's Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be Hokage someday." He informed me, making me inwardly squeal. He gave me his Hokage speech! I cannot express how cute the chibi rookie 9 are. Of course, technically I'm just a child too, but still! I'm mentally like twenty-seven or something.

"Hmm, sure, you could probably do it. If you do, make me your second in command." He looked at me like I was an angel, before beaming. "Of course Dattebayo!" I chuckled, while my emo brother contently pretended the Jinjuriki didn't exist. I guess we're friends now, considering Naruto is chatting away at me at a mile a minute. "You're nice, unlike Sasuke, he's a bastard. No offense-"

"Quiet down!" Iruka yelled to the class, using his famous big-head no Jutsu. How does he do that anyway? Genjutsu? No. I don't feel any foreign chakra in my body. I inwardly shrugged while Iruka began writing on the board and explaining something educational.

Dunno what it was, I wasn't paying attention.

I pulled out a scroll about genjutsu from my bag silently, seeing Naruto shoot me a glance from his arms on the table. I began to read before his voice interrupted me in a quiet whisper, the lowest volume he's spoken today. "What're reading Natsuki-Kun, Dattebayo?" I sent him a smile before answering, "A scroll on genjutsu from my clan library Naruto-chan." He brightened up at the honorific, before quirking a brow in confusion. "What do you use genjutsu for?" before I could answer, Sasuke's voice cuts into the conversation. "They're illusionary techniques dobe."

"Exactly. Basically, it's something I want to master." I interrupted them before their bickering continued. "Hn." Sasuke agreed. Naruto scratched his cheek, "What can you do with it?" He asked me. I chuckled, "When you trap an opponent in a genjutsu, you can trick their senses into seeing or feeling whatever you're trying to create. Like an image of you running towards them, but in reality, you're running and throwing a kunai." I threw in an example and sighed when his face lit up in understanding. "Cool Dattebayo."

I closed my eyes and hummed in response. "The Uchiha are famous for their genjutsu, so there are tons of books and scrolls on it at home. _Except for some can only be read using the Sharingan_." I mumbled in English, before pausing. I blinked slowly. Huh, now I can monologue to myself when enemies might be listening. Call me vain, but I like to talk to myself, voice my thoughts out loud. It reaffirms what I'm going to do. I guess growing up an English speaker in my past life follows me to my second. Sasuke glanced at me in brief confusion, before resuming his gaze to the front of the room. Shrugging, I resumed my reading. Pausing only when Iruka called on me to answer a question. I guess we were doing math, well it's a good thing I've already done all this crap before. It will make math a breeze, though, I don't want to skip ahead another grade and leave Sasuke behind, so I purposely messed up on some of them.

Lunchtime rolled around and the kids all got out of their seats, eager to socialize and eat. The sunlight was warm and the grass cool. I sat cross-legged under a tree next to Sasuke. Naruto trailed after me, and after a reassuring smile, he joined us on my other side. I pulled out my paper lunch bag and sketchbook out of my bag next to me. I grabbed an onigiri and shoved it in my mouth, the sooner I eat my lunch, the sooner I can have the Dango I packed. Sasuke would wack me on the head otherwise.

After a moment I noticed Naruto had nothing, which caused me to slow down on my chewing and swallow. Digging into my bag again, I pulled out another and offered it to him. "Here Naru-chan." He took it gingerly, before giving me a grateful smile. "Thanks dattebayo." I waved him off, "No big deal. Anyways, do you see that cool looking spider hanging above you?" He jolted and scooted over, falling onto my lap while I laughed. Shoving him off I stuck out my tongue. "It's not gonna hurt you, in fact, it's welcome." Naruto stared at me in disbelief, while Sasuke hid a snicker with a cough, realizing what my visible excitement meant.

"Look at how cute it is." I cooed, standing up and holding out my hand gracefully, ushering the orb-weaver onto it. I sat back down, giggling since it's feet tickled. "How is that cute?" Naruto asked, inching away from me and my acquired specimen. I lightly brushed it with a finger, smirking. "Relax, I just trapped it in a genjutsu, it's not gonna attack you or anything." Naruto tilted his head, "When did you do that?" I rolled my eyes, "When I touched it." I opened my sketchbook and placed the spider on the corner of the page gently, then grabbed a pencil. "I'm thinking about making some insect genjutsu, so I need to be able to perfectly visualize them," I explained, already starting on the sketch.

Naruto made an 'oh' sound and watched me draw with interest. Sasuke finished his lunch and stuffed the trash in my bag. "Oi." I reprimanded him, while he just smirked. Rolling my eyes I resumed drawing. I briefly wondered if I could steal Sai's Jutsu…

Nah, that'd be mean, and it would draw suspicion, so…

I started humming the masochism tango to myself and suddenly felt the urge to break out in song, like this was a musical. I buried that desire, for now, wouldn't due to have Sasuke think I'm crazier than I let on. Soon Naruto began joining me in humming the tune absentmindedly. I snickered when I imagined Naruto discovering the lyrics.

* * *

_"It is not wise to judge others based on your own preconceptions and by their appearances." - Itachi Uchiha_

* * *

_"self-sacrifice… a nameless shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow…" - Shisui Uchiha_

* * *

**I was thinking about having Natsuki be a seal master while using genjutsu and taijutsu as his main focus. I don't think I'll give him a special weapon, but he is a fire and wind nature, so he could use cutting wind Jutsu's. As for chakra, probably around the same size as Sasuke's reserves, so there's a reference for that I guess. **

**Will anyone ever find out Natsuki is reincarnated? Probably not. He wouldn't reveal something like that unless it's last resort, and even then, sometimes words and information can't just fix everything. **

**He told the Hokage and his brother about his amnesia but reassured them that he just doesn't recall the massacre. If Sasuke found out he was missing chunks of his memories he would freak, so Natsuki's keeping that to himself. **


End file.
